My Chronicles
by schoolsucks13
Summary: The story of me and my friends, in the Pok'emon Universe. No main characters will be used, no Ash, no Dawn, only Professors and Gym leaders. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1:What The Hell Is A Gible?

Yay New Story!! A new thing for people to hate. I hope you like it, I got the idea from reading another fanfiction, which then got me to play my games again, and drove me to write this. Be warned, I will mess up at times, whether it be with names, evolutions, towns or whatever. If I'm wrong, tell me. And I know the age is usually 10, but its 14 in my story.

/

Chapter1: What The Hell Is A Gible?

/

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Rang the alarm clock next to a 14 year olds bed. "SHUT UP!!" he yelled, throwing the clock into the wall, smashing it. This boy, is me. Hi, my Name is Brian, and I just turned 14. I'm a tall, fairly muscular brown haired boy, and today is the day I get my first Pokemon. "What time is it?" I asked to no one. "Hmmm… Noon.. NOON!! I was supposed to be at Prof. Rowan's Lab at 8!! Shit!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Meanwhile, downstairs, my mom heard me screaming. "Brian?" she called, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine!" I yelled as I ran past her and out of the house, half dressed. And when I say half dressed, I mean shirt, underwear and shoes, holding my pants.

"You get back here right now and get dressed!!" she yelled after me.

"No Time!!" I yelled hopping onto my bike, "I'm late!!" and with those words, I rode off down the road to Sandgem Town.

/

"Where is it!! Where is it!!" I yelled riding my bike down the streets of Sandgem town. "WHERE IS IT!!" I yelled as I ran over an old lady, not bothering to stop. "Where is- FOUND IT!!" I yelled as I spotted a large, white building.

I ran in, screaming as I went. Now, I want to ask you a question. What would you do, if a 14 year old boy, in only a shirt and boxer, came running in to your place of work, screaming for your boss? Me, personally, I would run like Michel Jackson was chasing me. And that's exactly what a few of the aides did.

I ran in screaming for Prof. Rowan, without pants on, and as a few aides ran screaming, he came out. And strangely enough, he knew it was me before he saw me.

"Brian! So good to finally see you." He said with a smile, completely ignoring the fact that I was pantless.

"POKEMON!!" I screamed, "Where is my pokemon?"

"I'm sorry Brian, but I gave away the last one this morning." He sighed. "If only you would have gotten here earlier."

I, by this time near tears, could only stare at him with wide eyes and whimper.

"Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I have one in the back for you!"

My heart was nearly bursting. "Really?!" I asked.

"Yes, let me go get it."

As he left the room, disappearing behind a door. I waited, imagining what super awesome pokemon he was getting. "Maybe it's a super rare pokemon! Like Riolu!" I whispered to myself.

As he came back in, I was nearly drooling with anticipation.

"Here you go!" he said cheerily.

I grabbed the pokeball out of his hand, and immediately I released it. But instead of a Riolu, or any other pokemon, it was a strange blue sharky pokemon. "What the hell is this?!" I asked.

"That, Brian, is a Gible." He said in a very superior tone.

"What the hell is a Gible?" I asked, now becoming rather intrigued.

"Well, here," he said handing me a pokedex, "See for yourself."

I eagerly took the device, and pointed it at my Gible. An electronic voice sounded. 'Giblr, the landshark pokemon. It nests in small horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces on any prey that strays too close.' "Kool." I said.

"Er, yes, very cool." He said awkwardly.

"Well, thank you!" I called to him as I left, my Gible trailing behind me. "Well," I said, "What now?" I asked the tiny blue pokemon.

"Gib!" he cried happily.

"Why thank you for that extremely enlightening answer." I said sarcastically, as I set off walking my bike down the street to the mart, my little Gible walking beside me.

/

Well, there it is, te first chapter of my new story, hope you like it. Now, I am extending this offer to 3 people only. Annie, Alli, and Kannika, if you would like to be in this story, just tell, and tell me what pokemon. And if anyone has a better title for this story, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Some New Friends!

I am very excited!! I got some really awesome reviews!! 2 people even added this story to their favorites!! Thank you Dimunda and Lady of DarkFire!! Well, with this positive feedback, I shall continue this story with renewed vigor!!

/

Chapter 2: Some New Friends

/

As I walked into the store, Gible following behind me, I went right up to the desk. "Excuse me," I said politely, "But where are your pokeballs?"

"Just over there." The lady behind the counter said. "Is that your pokemon?" she asked pointing over to where the pokefood was kept.

"What? Oh Shit!! GIBLE!!" I yelled running over and grabbing the struggling pokemon. "Stop it!! I can't pay for all this!!"

"GIBLE!!" the still struggling pokemon cried out. When he saw that I wasn't going to let him go, he decided on another tactic, he bit down on my hand.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. "GET THE FUCK OFF!!"

"Just put it in it's damn pokeball you idiot!" I heard someone yell.

I managed to grab his pokeball off my belt, and return him. "DAMN!!" I yelled, "That hurt!!"

"Well no duh!" came the same voice as before. "You just had a small dragon pokemon clamped onto your hand." As the mysterious voice ended, the source came around the corner. The source of the voice had been a fairly tall blonde haired girl. "Here," she said grabbing my hand, "Let me help." She said as he pulled out a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around the bloody part of my hand.

"Thank!" I exclaimed as she finished. "That feels a lot better!"

"No prob." She said, "Well, maybe I'll see you again." She said, waving as she walked out of the mart.

"Well, nothing to do now but finish my shopping." I said as I got up and started grabbing pokeballs and other things. As I left, I was weighted down with potions, pokeballs and a few antidotes. Then something hit me. Well, I guess two things, #1, I was still in my boxers, and #2, I left my backpack at home. "Damn! Gotta go home!" So I pedaled my ass home as fast as I could.

/

As soon as I got home, I ran straight up tomy room. Once up there, I began franticly looking for my pack. Finally, after about an hour, found it under my bed. "OK, now for pants." I said grabbing a pair of green army pants and putting them on.

Once I was done, I went down stairs, gave my mom a kiss,(SAY NOTHING!!) and left. As I was pedaling down the road, I decided to let Gible out. As I released him, he hopped right up onto my shoulder. "Hey Buddy." I said as he started nuzzling my head.

"Gib." He said affectionately. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air, and he started to growl.

"What is it boy?" I asked. He continued to growl, getting louder and louder, until he jumped and ran off into the forest. "Hey! Come back!!" I called after him. I stopped m bike, collapsed the bike, stuffed it into my pack, and ran off after him. I found him at the edge of a clearing, watching a battle.

"Baltoy! Use Phybeam!" Commanded a young blonde trainer. _Wait,_ I thought,_ That's the girl from the mart!_ _ But wait, her Baltoy is black!_

"Piplup! Dodge and use Bubblebeam!" yelled a tall blonde haired blue eyed girl. The Bubblebeam and the Phybeam collided in the air, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were out cold.

It was at this point, that Gible and I decided to show ourselves. "Hey," I called, "You're the girl from the mart."

"Oh yeah, and you're the kid who can't control his pokemon." She said in a very bored tone of voice.

"We haven't been properly introduced," I said walking forward, "My name is Brian, and you are"

"Well," started the shorter blonde, "I'm Annie, and this," she said indicating to the taller blonde girl, "Is my friend Elizabeth."

"Well, if she's your friend. Why were you battling?" I asked.

"We were training our pokemon for our gym battles." Answered Elizebeth.

"Oh, cool." I said. "So what gym are you going to?" I asked them.

"We're going to the Oreburgh Gym to battle Roark." Answered Annie.

"No way!!" I exclaimed. "That's where I'm heading!!"

"Well, why don't we just travel there together?" asked Annie sarcastically.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"No no no no no!! I was just kidding!" screamed Annie.

"TOO LATE!!" both Elizabeth and I shouted.

"It's been decided." I told her.

"Oh great," Annie sighed, "Now I've got a kid who can't even control his pokemon traveling with me."

"HEY! I resent that statement."

"Yeah well I resent you." She retorted.

"Touché'" I said.

"Well it's a little late to start tonight." Said Elizabeth, "We should start tomorrow."

"Agreed." We all said together.

/

Well, there we go. Chapter 2, hope you like it. Annie, you're in here as are you Dimunda. I'm gonna tell you something now, you two will stay in the story the whole time, hurray!! So, I will try to update soon, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Friend?

Hi people

Hi people!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it. Please review!

/

Chapter 3: Another Friend?

As I awoke the next morning I yawned rather loudly.

"My Lord!" yelled Annie, "Was that a Loudred?!"

"No." I said, "That was just me. When did you guys get up?"

"We've been up for about 2 hours." Said Elizabeth.

"Woah, how do you guys get up so early?" I asked.

"Early?" asked Annie, "It's noon."

"Oh." I said. "So what's for breakfast?"

"What ever you can find." Annie replied.

"Fine." I said, rather torked off. "I'll be back." I told them as I walked into the forest.

After a while of walking, I heard a rustling in the bushes. So I picked up a branch and hit the bush.

"OWWWWW!!" Yelled the bush.

"What the hell? Bushes don't talk." I said.

"NO! But people do!!" Yelled a brown haired girl standing up from the bush, looking pretty damn pissed. "Why the hell did you hit me??"

"Because I thought, well…. I really don't know. I saw moving bushes and I hit them."

"I was picking berries!!" she yelled.

"Berries? There are berries?" I asked, my mouth starting to water.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"SWEET!!" I yelled, diving into the bush, eating every berry I could.

"NO!! MY BERRIES!!" she screamed, jumping in the bush, starting to wrestle me for the berries.

"MINE!!" I yelled.

"MINE!!" she screamed.

We continued to wrestle, eating the berries as we went, until all of them were gone.

"Oooooohhh…" I moaned, holding my stomach. "I ate WAY to much."

"Ooooohhhh, ergh, me too…" she moaned.

"My names Brian." I told her as we got up.

"Mines Alli."

"So are you a trainer?" I asked her.

"Yup." She stated plainly.

"Great!" I shouted, causing her to flinch. "Wanna battle?"

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"FINALLY!!" I yelled, once again, she flinched.

"Lets start this thing." She said pulling out a pokeball.

"All right, Gible, get up there." I said as Gible walked into the middle of the clearing, the remnants of berries still on his face.

"Go Pachirisu!" Alli shouted throwing a pokeball into the air, releasing a small white squirrel like pokemon with blue stripes.

"PA! Pachi!" squeaked the small pokemon.

"Gible! Use Tackle!" I shouted at the small dragon pokemon.

"Pachirisu, dodge!" Alli shouted. Gible ran at Pachirisu, but it jumped in the air. "Now Pachirisu, use Spark!" She yelled as the little squirrel like creature started to accumulate electricity, then suddenly releasing it in a bolt, hitting Gible dead on.

"Gible!" I yelled as he was hit. "You okay?"

"Gib, gib, gible." He said strongly.

"Good. Then use Slash!" I yelled at him. Gible ran at Pachirisu and managed to slash it across the face before it jumped away.

"Now Pachirisu! Use Spark again!" she yelled as the electric squirrel released another bolt of electricity, hitting Gible again.

"No!! Gible!" he managed to get up, rather shakily, but he was up. "Now use dig!" I yelled as he dug a hole and disappeared.

"Pa pa?" squeaked Pachirisu, looking for Gible.

"Now Gible!" I yelled. He burst up from the groung, hitting Pachirisu right under the chin, knocking it out.

"Alright! Good job Gible!" I yelled, "We did it!!"

"GIBLE!!" he yelled excitedly.

"Oh no!! Pachirisu!! Are you okay?"

"Pa…" she said dazed.

"Oh no! I gotta get you to a Pokemon Center!" she cried.

"Well, I'm on my way to Jubilfe, then on to Oreburgh, you could come with me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Let's go!"

/

"Annie! Elizabeth! We gotta go!" I yelled as Alli and I ran into camp.

"Why?" Annie yelled back.

"She needs to get to a Pokemon Center!" I yelled pointing at Alli.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Elizabeth.

/

An hour later, we were all waiting in the front room of the Pokemon Center. Then Nurse Joy came out.

"Alli?" she asked.

"Right here!" exclaimed Alli.

"Here's your pokemon." She said cheerfully. "All healed and ready to go!"

"Thank you!" Alli screamed, causing Nurse Joy to flinch.

"We hope to see you again." Joy said cheerfully.

"What a horrible thing to say." Whispered Elizabeth.

"I know, but we can't leave." Said Annie.

"We know….." we all said very gloomily.

"Why do you guys not like the Center?" Annie asked.

"They wish harm upon your pokemon." Alli said eerily.

"That's true…" said Annie.

"Well, hold on." I said. "I'll ask for a room."

"Good." Everyone said.

"Umm, excuse me. Nurse Joy?"

"Yes." She said cheerily.

"Could me and my friends need a room for the night?"

"Of course!"

/

Twenty minutes later, we were all in a room.

"Good night." I said laying down on the top bunk, and instantly passing out.

"Night." Everyone else said, turning off the light, and drifting off to sleep.

/

Hurrah!! Chapter 3 done! Now I want to say something. I will give pokemon the moves I think they should have, and where I think they should be, okay? Just wanted to let you know. WOOH!! Please review!! And Alli, I changed my mind. You will be traveling with the group the entire time!!


	4. Chapter 4: Why Are They Called Shiny?

Well, This chapter probably won't be too good, but oh well. I'm going to try real hard to make this good!

/

Chapter 4: Why are they called shiny?

/

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else. I got up, grabbed my pack, and left. I went straight to the mart, I was in and out, I liked to keep Gible out and I didn't want a repeat of last time, we got some food and got out. Them I decided to just walk around town, seeing the sights. I started to hear some strange sounds, but I ignored them, I mean why care? It didn't sound bad, just, strange. But then, it started to get closer, and closer, and closer, until I saw something in the distance, coming towards me.

Finally I saw what it was, a small yellow-orange cat like pokemon. I pointed my pokedex at it. 'Shinx, the flash pokemon. All of it's fur dazzles if it senses danger. It flees while it's foe is momentarily blinded.' _But wait,_ I thought, _In this picture, it's blue, not yellow. Cool!! Must, catch!_

"Gible! Lets catch this guy!" I yelled.

"GIB!" he yelled energetically, jumping from my shoulder.

The Shinx stopped and crouched, ready to fight. "Shinxxxxxx…." It growled.

"Gib;e! Use Bite!" he jumped up and landed on the Shinx, biting down on its tail.

"SHINX!!" it cried out in pain. It's mouth started to glow with electricity.

"Watch out! It's using Thunder Fang!" I yelled.

Shinx then turned and bit Gible. "GIBLE!!" he cried as he was shocked.

"Gible quick! Use Dragon Rage!" Gible's hands began to glow, and he looked really angry. He began to slash and bite at Shinx repeatedly. Finally, Gible calmed down, and Shinx lay on the ground, out cold.

"Now!" I yelled throwing a pokeball at Shinx. The ball rolled around far awhile, but then it stopped. "Alright! I caught a Shinx!!" I yelled.

I ran, screaming back to the Center. I burst into the room, waking everybody up. "Hey Guys!! Guess what!?" I yelled.

"What is it Susan?!" Yelled a very cranky Annie.

"Susan?" I wondered, "Any way, I caught a Shinx!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Alli as she tackled me. "You woke me up for this?!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"OK, just checking." She said as she climbed back into bed.

"Well, now that we're up, lets see it." Said Elizabeth.

"OK!!" I yelled excitedly, pulling out Shinx's ball and releasing him.

"Shinx…." He said rather tiredly.

"Woah… Brian, do you know what that is?" asked Annie.

"Duh, it's a Shinx." I said.

"Well no shit, but that's a shiny pokemon!"

"Shiny, nuh-uh, it's more of a dull yellow."

"No, that's what their called. Just like my black Baltoy."

"Well why are they called shiny if they're not a shiny colored?"

"Because they just are." She said in a matter of factily tone.

"That's just awesome.." said Elizabeth, "You are so lucky!"

"I know!!" I shouted, waking Alli up again.

"Is it time for breakfast?" she asked, getting up and stretching.

"Only if you have your own food." I said.

"DAMN!" she shouted. "I don't have any!!"

"Don't worry." I said. "You can dig some out of my bag, just don't touch the peanut butter covered chicken." I told her.

"EW!! No problem." She shrieked grabbing a loaf of bread and tearing off a chunk with her mouth. "Thanks." She told me.

"No prob." I said.

"Well, we should get going if we're going to make it to Oreburgh before dark." Said Elizabeth.

"OK, lets go." Annie said as we all left the room.

/

I know, I know, a short chapter. But hopefully I will get another chapter up tomorrow, and hopefully it will be longer. Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Oath

Tomorrow didn't happen as you can see, sorry

Tomorrow didn't happen as you can see, sorry. I got 2 things to ask, does anyonehave an idea for like bad guys? If not, whatever, and what the hell is shipping? I've seen so many stories that say 'pokeshipping' and 'advanced pokeshipping' what is that?!

Well enjoy the chapter! R&R!!

/

Chapter 5: Blood Oath

/

As we were walking out of Jubilife City, something hit me. And I mean, something hit me. A Starly flew right into my head, this of course pissed me off.

"AHHHHH!! You little fucker!!" This of course caused everyone to fall over laughing. I ignored them and picked up a large stick and started to swing at the damn bird. "Come here you little son of a fuck!!" Finally I managed to hit his wing and knocked to the ground. I then picked it up, threw it, and using my stick as a bat, hit the little bastard into the trees. "HA!! How do ya like me now?!"

In answer, I heard a loud flapping sound.

"Whats that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Dunno…" replied Alli.

Then A HUGE flock of Starly came flying out of the trees toward us, well more specifically, me.

"SHIT!!" We all yelled.

"RUN!!" I screamed, but they were already gone. "Damnit!!" I yelled running away from the flock of pissed of bird pokemon. Some of the Starly were catching up, and they were pecking me! "OW!! OW!! STOP IT YOU HELLSPAWN!!" I screamed as they pecked me.

I saw a hole in the ground just big enough for me to fit into. "HA!! TRY AND GET ME NOW!!" I yelled as I jumped in. Ha…" I whispered to myself in the hole. I could hear the Starly flying away, their wing beats getting fainter. "Now, I'm safe." I said, not noticing the pair of glowing red eyes behind me. I suddenly felt I was being watched, so I turned around, and came face to face with a very angry Seviper.

"SHIT!! WHY ME!!" I screamed as I jumped out of the hole, running to catch up with the others.

"Sev… Iper…" said the Seviper laying back down to sleep.

/

"Hey!! Wait up!!" I yelled as I saw the others up ahead.

"Your alive!!" Yelled Elizabeth.

"Huzzah!!" Yelled Annie.

"Hey look!" called Alli, completely oblivious to the fact that I was back.

"What?" I called back, ignoring my bleeding head.

"It's Oreburgh!" She yelled back, even though we were right next to eachother.

"Alright!" I yelled, still even though we were next to eachother.

Then I remembered, I was going to ask Alli something. "Hey Alli, are you a trainer, or coordinator?"

"Me? I'm a coordinator."

"But why are you going to Oreburgh with us if you do contests?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Well… I kinda thought that, you know…. I'd travel with you guys."

"Well, we don't know if _we_ are traveling together." I said.

"I think it would be a good idea." Said Annie.

"Really?" I asked, "I didn't think you liked me."

"'Course I do, I consider you a very good friend. In fact, I consider you my bestest friend foreverest."

"YAY!! I feel loved!" I yelled, causing everyone to cringe.

"So, it's decided." Said Annie. "We are all traveling together, and we shall never leave each other behind."

"Agreed!" Shouted everyone.

"Blood oath!!" I shouted, pulling out a large Bowie knife and slashing my hand open. "Who's next?" I asked. But no one answered, they just stared. "Well, who will get me a bandage?" They just continued to stare. "Who will catch me?" I asked, very slurred as I wobbled and finally fell and blacked out.

/

I woke up a few hours later in a Pokemon Center with my hand bandaged up. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"You cut a major artery in your hand, so we carried you here." Answered Alli, seeming to appear out of nowhere, but then noticed that she, and Annie and Elizabeth, were sitting in some chairs in the room.

"Oh. Neat!" I said happily. "What town are we in?"

"Oreburgh." Answered Elizabeth.

"Sweet!! That means I can battle Roark and get my badge!"

"Not so fast!" Yelled Nurse Joy, "You need more rest!"

"No I don't!" I yelled. "I feel fine!" I yelled as I jumped up, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Woah….. I feel woozy." I said laying back down.

"You lost quite a bit of blood." Nurse Joy said. "You'll need to stay here tonight so you can recover."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:00 PM." Answered Nurse Joy.

"WHAT!!" I yelled. "Theres still a whole day for me to go battle Roark!!" I jumped up and ran out the door.

"Shit." Said Annie. Now we have to go get him." She pulled out a pokeball. "Baltoy, use Phycic to bring him back." She said as the Baltoy was released.

"Baltoy." The pokemon said as it's eyes glowed red.

A minute later, I came floating back in, surrounded by a red glow.

"Stupid Baltoy, with your stupid Phycic." I grumbled as I was layed back in bed.

"There, now you will stay here today. You can battle tomorrow." Said Nurse Joy as she left.

"DAMN!!" I screamed in frustration.

/

There we go, a new chapter. In the next one, me. Annie and Elizabeth will battle Roark.

So, please review!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Loss, And A Gain!

Heya peoples

Heya peoples!! Heres a new chapter!! R&R!!

/

Chapter 6: A Loss, And A Gain!!

/

Inside the recovery room at the Pokemon Center, I sat in my bed, staring at the wall. I had already tried escaping through the door, and I tried the window too. Both times Annie's stupid Baltoy caught me both times. So Annie had Baltoy outside my window, and a Medidite I didn't even know she had! Outside my door. I had long ago let both my pokemon out so they could keep me company.

"Hey!" I called to Gible and Shinx. "Do either of you know a move that could make me sleep?"

"Shinx!!" Cried Shinx, jumping up and down.

"Okay!!" I yelled excitedly, "Use it on me!!"

"Shinnnnn!!" He growled, his tail beginning to glow.

"Ummm… Shinx?" I asked, beginning to get worried.

"Shinx!!" He cried as he jumped and smacked me in the head with an Iron Tail, successfully knocking me out.

/

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. But I didn't care, I was going to the gym today!

"Yeeaaah!!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed throwing on some clothes, remembering pants this time. Quickly returning Shinx and grabbing Gible, I ran downstairs to get Annie, Elizabeth and Alli. "Go go go!!" I yelled running toward the gym.

"Wait up!!" Called Annie.

"Yeah!!" Yelled Elizabeth. "We're battling Roark first!"

"Not if I get there first!" I yelle, looking back. As I turned my eyes forward again, I ran into a pole.

"Ha!!" Laughed both Annie and Elizabeth as they ran ahead.

"Damn…." I mumbled as I got up and walked slowly to the gym.

/

As I stepped into the gym, Roark began to explain the rules.

"Now normally, I'd do a 3 on 3 match, but since there is so many of you, we'll do a 2 on 2 match. I have 4 pokemon, so I can do the first 2 right away." He said looking at us all.

"What!!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but the delay will only be a few minutes while I heal 2 of them."

"Eh, OK." I said.

"Lets get started then!" Roark said excitedly.

"OK!! I'm up first!" exclaimed Annie.

/

Annie and Roark stepped out onto the rocky battle field.

"I'll start this off!" Yelled Roark. "Geodude go!" He yelled releasing a smallish brown rock pokemon.

"OK, then go Baltoy!" yelled Annie releasing her Baltoy.

"Geodude! Use Roll Out!" Commanded Roark.

"Geo." Said Geodude nodding. He launched himself a few feet up and began to spin, rocketing towards Baltoy.

"Baltoy! Counter with Phycic!" Yelled Annie.

"Balllllllll….." Baltoy started to hum. Suddnely, his eye slits began to glow red. "Bal!!" He yelled, sending a wave of phycic energy towards Geodude.

The wave nailed Geodude, slowing him down, but not stopping him. Baltoy was to slow to dodge, so he was hit.

"Baaaallll!!" Baltoy cried out in pain.

Baltoy was sent flying into the wall.

"Baltoy! Are you alright!?" yelled Annie.

"Baltoy." It said strongly getting up.

"OK, now use Confusion!" Annie called.

"Bal." It said nodding, it's eyes glowing red.

"Geooooo." Droned Geodude staring into Baltoy's eyes. Baltoy's attack ended, and Geodude wandered off in a daze.

"Geodude! Use Mega Punch!" Yelled Roark.

"Geo…" he said confusedly. His fist began to glow, and he swung at Baltoy, but missed and punched himself, knocking himself out.

"Good fight there Annie, Baltoy." Said Roark. "Now, it's the next round. Go Shieldon!!" he yelled releasing a small yellow and black 3-horn type pokemon.

"Shie Shield!" It said energetically.

"Alright Baltoy! Use Phybeam!" Annie called.

"Baltoy!" It yelled, shooting out a multicolored beam at Shieldon, hitting him right in the head.

Shieldon just stood there like nothing happened.

"Shieldon's head is incredibly strong," Explained Roark. " He won't feel anything that hits it."

"Damn!" yelled Annie. "Try it again, but hit him from behind!" she yelled.

Baltoy jumped up, and landed behind Shieldon, sending another Phybeam at him, hitting him in the back.

"Shieeee!!" he cried out in pain.

"Shieldon! Use Take Down!" yelled Roark.

"Shieeeeeld!!" It yelled as it ran forward.

"Baltoy! Use Harden!" Yelled Annie.

Baltoy glowed then dimmed, Shieldon smashed into it, sending it flying into the wall.

When the dust cleared, Baltoy had fainted.

"Baltoy, return." Annie said, recalling her pokemon. "You did an awesome job." She whispered to the pokeball, taking another off her belt, she enlarged and she released her next pokemon. "Go Medidite!" she yelled as the blue and grey pokemon stood up.

"Medidite." It said calmly.

"Shieldon! Use Take Down again!" commanded Roark.

"Shiel." He said nodding, and took off running at Medidite.

"Medidite." Said Annie, waiting for Shieldon to get close. Just as he was going o hit Medidite, she said, "Protect."

Medidite put his hand straight out in front of him, and a blue barrier of energy formed around him. Shieldon ran right into the barrier and was sent flyingback.

"Shieldon! Are you alright?" shouted Roark.

"Sh-Shield." He said getting up shakily.

"Now Medidite! Finish him with Focus Punch!" shouted Annie.

Medidite nodded and jumped towards Shieldon. His fist began to low as he got closer.

"Shieldon! Meet his attack with another Take Down!" yelled Roark.

Shieldon jumped up towards Medidite, headfirst.

Just as the 2 attacks were about to meet, Medidite moved slightly so Shieldon missed, but he dug his fist into Shieldon's stomach knocking him out.

"That was a great battle." Roark said to Annie, returning Shieldon. "And here is your reward." He said holding out a small black pokeball-shaped badge. "Here, the Coal Badge." He said as Annie took the badge.

"Thank you." Annie said bowing.

"No, thank you for the great battle." He said. "Now, for the next challenger." He said looking at Elizabeth. "Come on, lets battle!"

She stepped out onto the battle field with him. "YEAH!!"

"Go Onyx!!" shouted Roark, releasing a huge rock snake pokemon, that roared _very_ loudly.

"Okay, go Piplup!" yelled Elizabeth releasing a small blue penguin-like pokemon.

"A water type, eh? Good choice." Roark commented.

"Yup! Now Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!!" she yelled, catching him off guard. Piplup fired a stream of bubbles at Onyx, nailing him right in the head.

"Woah! Quick Onyx! Use Slam!" he yelled, finally recovering from his shock. Onyx whipped his tail at Piplup, but she jumped out of the way, though she did mange to get caught on the foot.

She landed behind Onyx, but faltering on her left foot. "Now, use Water Gun!" yelled Elizabeth.

Piplup shot a stream of water at Onyx, managing to hit him in the midsection, knocking him out.

"Wow, you knocked him out that quick." He said genuinely surprised.

"Thank you." She said bowing, Piplup also bowed.

"Alright! Go Cranidos!" he shouted, releasing a smallish grey and blue dinosaur pokemon. "Cranidos! Use Headbut!" he commanded.

"Cranidos!" it roared as it charged at Piplup.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam to slow it down!" yelled Elizabeth.

Piplup released a barrage of bubbles from her mouth, and every single on hit Cranidos. But it didn't even slow it down a little.

"Piplup! Dodge it!" yelled Elizabeth.

She tried to jump out of the way, but Cranidos was just to fast. It hit Piplup in the stomach.

"Pipluuuuuuuuup!" she cried out in pain.

"Piplup! You okay?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Pi-piplup." She said weakly as she got up.

"Cranidos! Zen Headbut!" shouted Roark.

"Craaaaaaaaaaa!" growled Cranidos as his head began to glow blue. "CRAIN!" it yelled as it charged at Piplup.

"Wait for it." Said Elizabeth, watching Cranidos get closer. Just when it was a few feet from Piplup, she yelled, "Now!" and Piplup jumped out of the way. "Now hit it's legs with Bubblebeam!" she shouted as Piplup shot a barrage of bubbles, nailing Cranidos in his legs.

"Craaaaiin!" Cranidos cried in pain, with it's legs weak from the hit, it fell over.

"Quick Cranidos! Get up!" cried Roark.

Cranidos weakly got to it's feet. "Crain." It said strongly.

"All right! Now use Zen Headbut again!"

"Crain!" It yelled as it took off again, it's head glowing blue.

"Now Piplup, use-" but Elizabeth was cut off by Cranidos ramming into Piplup.

"Pipluuuuuuuup!" she cried out in pain. A cloud of dust rose up when the pokemon hit the ground. When the dust cleared, Piplup was unconscious.

"Piplup, return….." said sadly, "You did awesome." She said to the pokeball as she clipped it to her belt. "Now," she said taking off another pokeball. "Go Spheal!" she shouted, releasing a small, blue seal pokemon.

"An ice pokemon, huh? Good choice." Commented Roark.

"Yup!" Elizabeth cheerfully exclaimed. "Now Spheal! Use Water Gun!"

"Spheal." He said nodding. He opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at Cranidos so fast, it couldn't react. It was hit, and got completely soaked.

"Now Spheal! Use Icebeam!"

"Spheaaaaaal!" I cried as it shot the attack at Cranidos, hitting it, and freezing it to the ground.

"Now finish it with Body Slam!" she yelled as Spheal jumped up and slammed down on Cranidos, knocking it out.

"Good job Spheal!" Shouted Elizabeth hugging the pokemon.

"That was an amazing battle." Said Roark as he recalled Cranidos. "And as your reward, here is your Coal Badge." He said handing her a small black badge.

"Thank you!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Now," he said turning to me. "I'll go heal my pokemon and we'll get on with our battle."

"Okay!!" I yelled.

/

Ten minutes later, he was back and ready to go.

"You ready?" Roark asked me as we stepped out onto the battle field.

"You know it!" I yelled.

"Alright then. I'll start this off." He said taking out a pokeball. "Go Onyx!" he yelled releasing the rock snake.

"All right! Lets go, Gible!" I shouted as Gible jumped off my shoulder onto the battle field.

"A dragon-type…… Interesting choice." He said.

"Thanks. Now Gible, Dragon Rage!" I shouted as he spewed purple and green flames from his mouth, (I had it wrong last time) hitting Onyx in the head.

"Araahhhhh!" It cried in pain.

"Quick Onyx! Use Double Edge!" Roark shouted.

"Gible! Dodge using Dig!" I shouted and he quickly dug a hole and dove in, Onyx missed him by only a few feet.

"Where'd he go?" Roark asked.

"Now Gible!" I yelled. Gible burst up through the ground under Onyx, sending him about twenty feet into the air.

"Roaaarrrr!" Onyx roared.

"Now blast 'im with another Dragon Rage!" I yelled.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiib!" He cried as he shot the purple and green flames at Onyx.

"Aaaarrrrrooooo!" Onyx roared.

"Onyx use Slam!" Shouted Roark. Onyx's tail began to glow, and he slammed it into Gible, sending him flying into the wall.

"Gible!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Gi…..Gib." He said weakly as he got up.

"Okay, now use Slam one more time Onyx!" Shouted Roark.

"Haaaaarrroough!" Onxy roared as his tail glowed.

"Gible!" I yelled as Onyx's tail smashed onto him, knocking him out. "Are you alright?" I asked picking him up.

"That was an excellent fight." Said Roark. "Call out your next pokemon."

"Right…." I said recalling Gible. _Shinx is not the best pokemon to use here._ I thought. _But I have no choice._ "Go Shinx!" I yelled releasing the orange cat.

"An electric pokemon!?" laughed Roark. "That's just down right not smart!"

"Just watch." I said. "Shinx'll show you!"

"We'll see. Onyx! Use Double Edge!" Onyx glowed white and lunged at Shinx.

"Shinx! Dodge and use Iron Tail!" I yelled.

Shinx's tail glowed white, and just as Onyx was about to hit, Shinx dodged and slammed his tail into Onyx's head, knocking him out.

"That was an excellent move." Said Roark, lightly clapping. "But you're not done yet! Go Cranidos!" he yelled releasinf the dinosaur pokemon.

"Crain." Said the pokemon determinedly.

"Shinx! Use Iron Tail! And aim for his legs!" Shinx's tail began to glow, and he dashed towards Cranidos.

"Cranidos! Use Zen Headbut!" yelled Roark. Cranidos' head glowed blue and he charged at Shinx. Shinx tried to move so he could hit Cranidos' legs, but Cranidos was too fast, and landed his attack on Shinx's head.

"Shinx!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Shin…." Mumbled Shinx as he shakily got to his feet.

"Now Cranidos! Finish it off with Head Smash!" shouted Roark.

"Craaaaiiin!" yelled Cranidos as it charged, head aglow at Shinx.

"Shinx!" I yelled. "Move!!" I yelled as Cranidos came closer, but Shinx was too weak, and was hit. Shinx was sent flying, and when he landed, he was unconscious.

"No….." I said as I picked up my Shinx. "I…I lost…"

"You may have lost," said Roark walking up to me. "But you, and your pokemon put up an excellent fight."

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

"You know, you're welcome to come back tomorrow."

"I will!" I yelled, suddenly filled with energy. "And next time! I'll win!"

/

As we all came out of the Pokemon Center, I turned to everyone.

"I'll see you guys later." I said. "I'm going to go train."

"Okay Susan." Said Annie. "We'll see you later." She said waving as I walked over to the coal quarry.

/

"Now! Gible, use Dragon Claw! And Shinx, use Iron Tail!" I yelled as Gible's claws and Shinx's tail began to glow and bright white. They both ran up to a different boulder of coal ore, and completely smashed them into rubble.

"Yeah!!" Good work guys! We're definitely gonna whup Roark!" I yelled as I hugged my pokemon. "Okay guys lets get a snack-" I stopped myself when I saw that there was a pokemon digging through my pack. As it lifted it's head from the pack, drinking a juice pouch, I saw what it was.

"Hera, cross?" Said the medium sized dark blue beetle pokemon confusedly looking at me.

"Oooooohhh!!" I said staring in awe. "Must. Catch!!"

"Hera!" it said defiantly.

"Gible! Use Dragon Rage!" I yelled as he shot purple and green flames at Heracross, hitting him dead on.

"Heraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" it cried out in pain. It regained its balance and launched itself at Gible with its horn lowered.

"Gible! Use Dig!" I yelled. Gible dug a hole and dove in.

"Hera?" asked the Heracross as it stopped when it saw Gible dissapear.

"Now Gible" I shouted. Gible shot up through the ground beneath Heracross, launching it into the air. "Go pokeball!" I shouted as I threw a pokeball. It hit the pokemon and opened up, engulfing Heracross in a red light and sucking him into the pokeball.

The pokeball fell to the ground and rolled around for a while, but eventually stopped.

"Alright!! I caught a Heracross!" I yelled holding up the pokeball.

/

"Hey!" I yelled running into the Pokemon Center. "I caught a Heracross!" I yelled when I saw the guys errr…. Girls.

"Cool!!" yelled Alli.

"Yeah! And now I know I'm gonna win tomorrow!"

/

Well, there we go. Another chapter. This is the longest thing I've ever written!! Wooo!! Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7: Finally!

Hi, sorry it took so long

Hi, sorry it took so long. Writers block and all that. Enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Finally!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now! Gible, use Takedown! Shinx, use Iron Tail! And now Heracross! Use Brickbreak!" I yelled to my pokemon as three simultaneous crashes were heard.

All three pokemon were standing in a pile of coal rubble, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Awesome job you guys!" I exclaimed, running up to them. "Now there's no way Roark can beat us!" As I was congradulating my pokemon, something caught my eye. "Woah, cool!" I shouted as I picked up an oval rock with bumps on it. "Hmmmm, I hereby declare this my lucky rock!" I said in a very deep voice as I stuck it into my pack.

"Alright, now it's time to go kick Roark's booty!" I yelled as I took off running to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, back for you're rematch already I see." Said Roark as I ran in.

"Yeah, and this time I want a three on three, just like normal."

"You got it." He said walking over to his side if the field.

"This is an official gym battle between Brian of Twinleaf Town and Roark!" announced the dude with green hair whose name I can't remember. "Begin!"

"Go Onix!" he yelled releasing the huge rock snake.

"Go Shinx!" I yelled releasing the cat-like pokemon. "Quick! Use Iron Tail!" I shouted as he ran up to Onix, tail aglow, and jumped up and slammed it into his head.

"Wow, you and your pokemon have gotten better." Said Roark smiling.

"Oh yeah!" I said grinning like a mad man. "Now do it again again Shinx!" I yelled. Shinx ran up to Onix with his tail glowing and tried to hit him with it, but he swatted him away.

:Shinx! Are you okay?!" I asked. He shakily got up and nodded. "Okay, now use Agility, and then Iron Tail!" Shinx started to run really fast around Onix, and then jumped and slammed him in the head with his tail, knocking him out.

"Excelent job," said Roark. "But will you be able to beat my next pokemon?" he asked as he released a small yellow dinosaur-like pokemon. "Go Shieldon!" he shouted. "Use Takedown!" he yelled as his pokemon took off running at Shinx.

"Shinx! Quick-" but it was too late, Shieldon hit Shinx head on, launching him into the wall, knocking him out. "You did a great job Shinx, you deserve a good rest." I said returning him. "Okay, let's go Gible!!" I yelled releasing the small dragon.

"Use Takedown again Shieldon!" yelled Roark. Shieldon ran at Gible, but he jumoed and landed behind him.

"Wooh!! Go Gible!" yelled Alli from the stands.

"When the hell did you guys get here?" I asked.

"About five minutes ago!" said Elizabeth happily.

"Oh, okay. Now Gible! Hit it with a Dragon Rage!" Gible turned and shot purple flame at Shiledon's back, giving him a nasty burn.

"Shieldon! Try it again!" Roark yelled. Shieldon turned and ran at Gible again.

"Gible! Sand Attack!" I yelled. He waited for Shieldon got close, and then kicked sand in his eyes, which made him keep going and smash into the wall, throwing up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, he was out cold.

"Very good." Said Roark, "But there's no way you can beat my Cranidos! We've been together for too long, we can't be beat."

"Oh yes you can." I said as he released his Cranidos. "Gible! Use Dragon Rage and aim for his legs!" I yelled. Gible shot a stream of purple flames at Cranidos, but he moved a little to the left, and it hit his tail instead.

"Now Cranidos! Zen Headbut!" Roark yelled. Cranidos' head glowed a bright blue as he charged Gible.

"Gible! Use Dig!" I yelled. Gible burrowed under the ground as Cranidos got within five feet of him. Cranidos stood there looking around for him, but he couldn't find him. "Now!" I shouted, andGible came up from under Crandos, smashing right into his left leg.

"Craaaaaaaaaiiii!!" he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Quickly Cranidos! Use Zen Headbut!" Cranidos' head glowed again, and just as Gible was going up though the air after hitting him, he smashed his head into him, sending him right into the ground. "Now use Stomp!" he yelled. Cranidos happily complied by stomping on Gible.

"Gible!! Get up!! You can do it! I know you can!!" I shouted at him. He shakily got to his feet, and began to glow. Woah…" I said awestruck as I watched the glowing pokemon change shape.

When the glowing finally stopped, there stood a new pokemon. "Gaaabite!" It shouted.

"Boo frickin' ya!!" I shouted, jumping up in the air. "Gible evolved!!" But my shouting was short lived, because almost immediately, he fainted.

"Evolving took a lot out of him." Said Roark. "Call your next pokemon."

"Alright, lets go Heracross!" I yelled releasing the bug pokemon.

"Herracraw!" he cried.

"Cranidos! Zen Headbut!" yelled Roark.

"Quick! Use Brick Break!" I yelled. The two attacks met, and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Cranidos was out cold.

"Yeah!! Go Heracross!" I yelled as we started dancing.

"You and your pokemon did an amazing job today." Said Roark as he walked up to us. "You have earned this." He said holding out the Coal Badge.

"Thank you." I said, bowing a little too low. My lucky rock fell out of my pack.

"Woah, that's a shield fossil!" exclaimed Roark. "If you wanted, I could revive that for you."

"Ooooohhh!! Yes! Please!" I shouted.

"Great, meet me at the pokemon center, and I'll have your new pokemon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry Susan." Said Annie. "It just takes time." And as if on cue, Roark walked in just then.

"Hello there Brian." He said smiling. "I think there's someone here that wants to meet you." He said stepping aside, revealing a small yellow and black dinosaur.

"Awwww! How cool!! A Shieldon!" I yelled running over and picking him up. "Hmm, he looks smaller than yours."

"That's because yours is just a baby." He said.

"Awwww!! How cute!" cooed Elizabeth, coming over to look.

"Yeah… Hey little guy. You wanna come with me?" He nodded his head eagerly. "Great!" I exclaimed happily, pulling out a pokeball. I pushed the button and he was covered in red light, and was quickly sucked inside. The ball didn't even shake." Alright! I got a Shieldon!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we were walking out of town, Elizabeth turned to us.

"You guys, that gym battle made me realize something. I don't want to be a trainer, I want to be a breeder!"

"Cool!!" I shouted. "That means we'll have someone who knows what they're doing when we try to feed our pokemon and such." I said.

And we all walked off into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woop there it is. Another chapter. It will take me a while to update, I will need to figure out all the towns, and contests and gyms. Please review!!


End file.
